


It All Started With Ice Cream

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Criticism, Dirty Talk, Exploring Yourself, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Insecurities, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Spreading Your Wings, Vaginal Sex, age gap, roleplay based story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You always had a crush on the Marshal, Cor Leonis. In your time of emotional and mental need, the usually stoic man offers his support and ice cream. Which leads to confession of feelings and some intense stress relief.





	It All Started With Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here another edited RP session of Moosh and Ashynna. With Moosh being the reader and Ashynna handling Cor's character. This is the first RP we ever did with each other and the starter of many more wonderful things to come.
> 
> Please join us on our sideblog ffxvsinbin for more updates. Hits, kudos, and especially comments are more than welcome as we thrive on feedback.
> 
> Apologies for any grammar, punctuation or other mistakes. It was quite a large file to edit so we may have missed something. 
> 
> Enjoy the Sin!

Cor sat down beside you, brushing your hair out of your face. "Are you well? You did good to take care of yourself," he told you with his deep voice. It always pained him to see someone bothering you or placing too many things on your shoulders. Feeling in a way helpless as he couldn’t do much about the situation, aside of listening to you and giving you encouraging words. 

You smiled nervously and nodded slowly in response. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks for checking in on me, love... I  _ mean _ , ummm, Marshal..." you tried to correct yourself swiftly, but Cor had already heard your blunder.

His face didn't move a muscle at being called love, but his blue eyes softened with a twinkle of amusement. "That is good to hear, Y/N. Sometimes those youngsters, and the openness of this platform think they can unload on everyone under the disguise of anonymity."

You heaved a sigh, forgetting your embarrassment instantly as Cor brought the topic back on track. "Yeah, tell me about it. I think that people forget they're interacting with human beings with feelings on the other side of their screens!" you exclaimed, your voice sounding incredulous. You glanced at Cor, your eyes twinkling due to your slightly agitated state. You catched Cor merely watching you, concern written over his face, and you tried to calm yourself down. "Gosh, I really don't like being such a downer Cor. I'm sorry!"

He placed his finger on your lips to stop the apology. "Did I ask for an apology? Or say you're a downer?" he asked you solemnly. "I thank you for voicing your frustrations with me. It does not do well to bottle it up. You wish to discuss in more detail what happened? Or wish for me to have a stern talking with them?"

You withdrew your lips from Cor's finger, slightly flustered as you shook your head quickly in protest. "Oh, no! All good - he can't exactly interact with me anymore... unless he creates a new account or something. Seriously... if he does - you are sooo welcome to speak with him!" You giggled, feeling loads better now that Cor had actively offering his assistance on the matter. "But on a more sober note, I just... I know I've probably made the poor kid feel sad. I know he was being a bum to me, but still... am I being immature? Or impatient? Selfish, even?"

"I do not believe you are immature. Again, you are not a licensed therapist, and even if you were, this is not the time nor place for such level of conversations. You've warned them, gave them your limits, and if they are so immature and selfish not to comply, they need to be taught a lesson the hard way," Cor spoke seriously to you. He had little patient with people who could not follow simple social rules or courtesies.

You couldn't help but tear up a little at how earnest the Marshal was being with you. He really took you seriously, and valued your experiences. You carefully reached out to your side and placed your hand over Cor's, grasping it gently. "Your words - they mean a lot to me... really." You glanced at Cor briefly before averting your gaze, forcing yourself to keep your hand resting on his. Though slightly embarrassed, you really liked the contact. His hand felt warm. He, himself, had incredibly comforting aura around him.

His lips curved up the slightest, turning his hand so yours rested on his calloused scar littered palm and entwined your fingers. "I am glad my words can give you comfort. There is enough sadness in the world, and I do not wish for you to experience it." His ability to express himself with words, or emotions could only be described as horrendous at best, but he could always try. For you, he tried. 

You tightened your hold slightly on Cor's hand, like you tried to anchor yourself, as you bit your lip in thought. You really wanted to show Cor just how much he meant to you... and just how special he was to you. But... you didn't know how you could do so without making things awkward if your advances weren't accepted well by the Marshal. You felt your palms become slightly sweaty in his hold, and you shook your head quickly to will your less-than-innocent thoughts about Cor away from your mind. Cor was here to comfort you... and you assumed he was beside you in your time of need as a friend. You didn't want to go and mess that up.

"Y/N? I can practically see the wheel in your head turning. Everything alright?" he asked you serious with a light frown on his face. Giving your hand a little squeeze to comfort you. Maybe he needed to take you to the ice cream parlour. Women enjoyed that if he was not mistaken. It would help you take your thoughts away from the less fun situation.

Startled slightly by Cor's soft rumble of a voice right in your ear, you jumped a little with a gasp. "N-nothing too interesting!" You laughed nervously and wiggled your fingers playfully in Cor's grasp. "How about you? Anything you need to let off your chest? I've been talking all about myself and my tiny issues, and I haven't even asked you how you are! How incredibly rude of me!" you chided yourself, shooting Cor an awkward, yet sweet smile. 

Your dimples made an appearance, and the corners of your eyes crinkled into upside down crescents as you practically beamed at Cor, attempting to show him that you were absolutely fine. It wasn't like you were lying - holding his hand the way you were, you felt like you could fly to the moon and back. The happiness you felt almost indescribable.

He let out a soft little grumble noise which was his version of a chuckle. "You are not rude. And I am fine. My work has kept me busy, but it is all for a good cause." A twinkle appeared in his eyes when he saw your smile and dimples.It was good to see you in a more cheerful after what happened. "You've any free time? I was thinking about getting some ice cream."

Your smile widened at the mention of ice cream. "I am  _ always _ free for ice cream! But... I didn't know you liked sweets! That's so... unexpected! What's your favourite flavour?!" you assaulted Cor with a barrage of questions in your excitement.  

You failed to notice Cor's growing amusement as you flailed about, true to your usual happy-go-lucky temperament. You turned your body so that you fully faced Cor, and leaned forward - your dark brown eyes twinkling in glee.

"I like strawberry ice cream! And, I also enjoy mint choc chip... wait I just like ice cream in general! Oh Six, I am soooo excited - Cor do you even know how long it's been since I had ice cream?" You exclaimed out loud, your soft voice sounding like you were singing. "AAAAGESSSS!" You practically bounced in her seat, eager to accompany Cor to the ice cream parlor.

His shoulders shook a bit with merit as he pulled you up from your seat and walked out of the building with you. Processing the onslaught of questions before being able to answer them himself. Ah, it seemed offering to go and eat ice cream had been the right idea. "I've always been partial to lemon and lime ice cream," he answered. "I don't have sweets often, don't have time. But on a hot summer’s day I indulge myself a bit. Well if it has been a really long time, I guess I need to get you an extra big scoop."

Still holding onto Cor's hand, like it was the most natural thing in the world to do, you gasped in pleasant surprise. "You're buying?! Cor, you really know how to make a woman happy!" You sang happily as you happily swung his hand gently up and down. Deep in your mind, you hoped that Cor didn't think you acted childishly - it wasn't that you couldn't be mature and put together - that just wasn't you natural state. You were naturally... cute.

You fumbled a little in your steps as a horrible thought overcame your mind: what if you weren’t Cor's type? What if Cor thought your cutesy tendencies were annoying? You willed yourself not to tear up, biting the insides of your lip and forcing a bright smile onto your lips as you added extra bounce to your steps to compensate for you now secretly dark mood.

"If you say so," he spoke gently to her and watched you from the corner of his eye. He helped you into his car and drove them to his usual ice cream parlour. "You know, it is nice to be around you. I'm so used to having everyone being serious and stoic..." because that was what the job asked of them. "...I forget how nice it is around people with a more positive and happier outlook on life." Yeah talking to people really wasn't his strongest suit. That was Regis' forte. He was ‘the look menacing and scare everyone away’ type.

Glancing at Cor, you couldn't help but smile softly at his admission. "Hey, I'm happy to be your personal ray of sunshine whenever you want me to be!" You trailed off slightly, blushing a little as you realised what you just said to Cor. "I mean, I don't mean to force myself... on you? I just really like being around you too - you take me seriously, and it's a nice change." You giggled nervously, glancing at Cor's hand resting idly on the gear stick. Unable to help yourself, you placed your warm palm atop the back of Cor's hand and quickly averted your gaze to the window, staring out of it with interest - a soft pink blush on your tan cheeks.

He squeezed your hand. "It would be a delight to have you as ray of sunshine. My apologies if I appear stoic. It is just who am, it does not mean I think less of people who aren't like me. And no, you're not forcing yourself on me. If I thought so, I wouldn't be here in the first place," he told you honestly. He did not have time for lies and illusions. Resting your hand gently on his knee as he had to shift gears at times.

Hearing Cor's positive response, you felt your heart swell. You felt Cor move your hand onto his knee, and you couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed by the intimacy of it all. You’d liked Cor _ a lot _ for a very long time... and he gave you  _ all _ the right signals. 

You glanced up at the road in front of you and found that Cor was getting ready to stop at a red light. Perfect. The moment the car stopped, you turned your body towards Cor and leaned forward, boldly pressing your lips against his stubbly cheek. Pulling away just as quickly, before Cor could do or say anything, you coughed a little out of anxiety. 

Had you gone too far? Maybe Cor was just... interested in being a mentor. A really nice mentor? You bit your lip harshly as you began to mentally berate yourself for your uninhibited actions. Part of you were regretful, but a bigger part of you were happy you did what you did. Kissing Cor... felt exhilarating to say the least, even if it had only been on his cheek.

He scraped his throat surprised when he felt your soft warm lips pressed against his cheek. Your breasts pressed against his arm. He glared down at his crotch for the highly inappropriate reaction it was giving. It was just a kiss! Surely it was just a peck of gratitude. 

"You know, if is very....unfair to kiss a man while he is driving so he can't do anything in return." His voice dropped to an even deeper gravel sound, rumbling in his chest. "It makes me wish to...punish you." He squeezed your thigh for a moment till he had to shift gears because the lights turned green. What was he doing? You had just come out of a highly emotional situation. Surely, you didn’t feel like being hit on right now. 

Gasping at Cor's firm squeeze on her thigh, you let out a shaky breath as you unabashedly turned your head to observe Cor's facial expression. His steel blue eyes looked strained, as if they were desperately trying not to wander from the road. His lips were pressed firmly against each other and his jaw was clearly clenched. Your gaze trailed over to Cor's hand, gripping the steering while unnaturally tight. His other hand rested on the gear stick again, clutching onto it like it was a life line. You boldly let your eyes travel up Cor's tone, cloth covered thighs towards his lap. You bit your lip at the signs of arousal present. Gaze flickering back up to Cor's face, you let out a breathy laugh. "Maybe... I want to be punished? Ever thought of that, Marshal?"

That little minx. Damn little imp. Suddenly having the nice vision of you over his lap and that perky behind of yours blossoming red because of the smacks he had landed on your behind. Giving you a look for a moment. 

"Then I suggest you make a choice; ice cream or my condo," he rumbled sternly. The temperature starting to rise. How long had it been for him? If they go down this path...yes, he had condoms at his place. Gotten them from Regis as a gag gift for his birthday a bit back.

Your heart beat sped up instantaneously at the ultimatum Cor just offered you. If you chose ice cream, you could have some time to get your head around what was happening. You make a game plan - some time to think. You'd never actually... done  _ anything _ with a man before. Truth be told, you felt a little scared. But more than being scared, you were excited. You clenched your fists on your knees and nodded to yourself before letting out a soft, determined whisper. "Your condo, Marshal."

He looked at you, looking for any signs of hesitation. He was an intense man, he hoped you knew what you were getting yourself into. Not that he would push you for anything if you decided at any point to stop. 

"Alright," he nodded and made a different turn than he would have if they went to get ice cream. He lived close to the Citadel in quite a lovely large.... _ empty _ ...condo.

You took a few deep breaths, trying to calm your fast beating heart as Cor drove further away from the ice-cream place and closer towards the Citadel. You gulped and clenched your fists against your lap yet again as you stared out the windshield, determination set in your eyes. You glanced at Cor's tense figure in the driver's seat briefly, unable to help yourself from imagining his mouth pressing sensual kisses across every inch of your sensitive skin. Shivering at the vivid thought, you couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper of want. You had to have Cor - there really was no two ways about it.

"Breathe, Y/N, dear. We are almost there," he rumbled and rubbed your thigh soothingly for a moment. His pants becoming more tight with the moment as he controlled his breathing - keeping it steady and even. 

They finally arrived at the apartment building he lived in and put his car in the garage. He opened the door of his car for you and held out his hand to you. The blue of his eyes intense and with a lick of hunger. "Ma'am," he rumbled.

You couldn't help the small, bashful smile that graced your full, slightly swollen lips from all the biting you had been doing. It was ridiculous of you to be shy now - you practically  _ begging _ Cor for some action in the car just then. Taking Cor's hand, you couldn't help but feel the roughness in his touch. Very vividly, you could almost feel his hands roaming over your bare body, and you inadvertently squeezed Cor's hand in your grasp. Being pulled along firmly, yet somehow gently,  you couldn't help but admire Cor's flexing arm muscles.

"Cor... um... this is my first time. Um, you know... I just... wanted to let you know?" you trailed off, your voice incredibly soft and starting to lack conviction the moment you and Cor had stepped into the closing lift upwards towards his apartment. The moment your nervous words tumbled out of your mouth, you reprimanded yourself mentally. You didn't mean to sound scared - you just wanted Cor to know that you were a little nervous!

He pressed a gentle kiss against your temple, his instincts had made him suspect already that you were a virgin. "Thank you for telling me. I'll be even more gentle than I already planned to be." He tipped up your chin lightly so you could look into his eyes. A gentle look on his face as his lips softened up slightly into a warm curve of a smile. 

"I am honoured that you're wishing to share this experience with me. If you want to stop at any moment, just say so. I will not be mad. You decide how far we will go." He escorted you out of the elevator and into his nice apartment. It wasn't super decorated, but it was still tasteful.

You were grateful that Cor kept his eyes forward after his sweet words of reassurance, because your eyes brimmed with tears of emotion. He was such an amazing man... so patient, so kind... so experienced. You drew closer to Cor, clutching gently at his arm and tugging it slightly to get his attention. 

"Um, nice place. I like the simplicity of it," You piped up, your voice extremely quiet out of nerves. You gazed up into Cor's hooded, yet kind steel blue eyes and gulped silently before rising up on your toes and pressing a tentative kiss to his waiting lips. You pulled away almost instantly, finding yourself clutching onto Cor's forearms for purchase as you giggled. "Oh gosh, I don't even know how to  _ start _ any of this..." You glanced into Cor's slightly amused eyes, and you couldn't help but laugh a little again. "Help me out, Marshal?"

"Of course, my dear sunshine. Just relax and do what you think feels good. Listen to your instincts," he told you gently and leaned in, pressing his lips gently on you as he cupped your face in his hands. He kept his touch slow, coaxing and teasing you so you would forget your nerves and turn off your beautiful brain. This was an act of only feeling, of experiencing sensation. Thoughts were not welcome. 

He moved his hands over your sides, needing to touch you. To feel the soft curves of the young woman against the hard planes of his own body. "You taste delicious," he murmured against your lips before kissing you a bit deeper. Pleased when he felt you melting in his arms.

You couldn't help but take Cor's advice in heed, moaning softly into his deep kiss. You moved your lips in tandem with his, enjoying the sensory overload that came with his hands roaming over your curves. A slight sense of panic almost overwhelmed you as you wondered whether you were pretty enough for Cor, but then when Cor let out a pleased noise from deep in his chest, Your fears were assuaged. 

Feeling emboldened, you ran your hands under Cor's shirt to touch his bare skin. Feeling his rippling muscles under your fingertips, you sighed in want, pulling Cor closer towards your own body. Chest to chest with Cor, you leaned upwards and peppered soft kisses across Cor's jawline, giggling a little as you went. "Am I doing alright?" you asked between kisses, glancing into Cor's intense steel blue eyes.

"You're doing more than good." He grabbed your hand and pressed it against his hard on that was contained in his pants. "Damn good." He picked you up and brought you to his bedroom. Much better place to do what you were planning to do. He pressed kiss on your neck and jaw as he rested you on his lap when he had sat down.

Allowing Cor to guide your hand downwards, you gasped at how hard Cor was in his pants. Your frowned, slightly concerned. That could not have been comfortable at all! You fumbled a little before you managed to unbuckle Cor's belt and undo his pants. You smiled as you heard Cor let out a sigh of relief above you. Feeling curious, you let your hand roam over Cor's hardness over his boxer briefs. 

"Wow... you're, um... really big," you piped up, your voice incredibly small as yet another swarm of butterflies took over your stomach. Despite your nerves, you caressed Cor's cock carefully and slowly, strangely enjoying the way it hardened further under your touch. Glancing upwards, you quickly leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Cor's lips, continuing your ministrations. "Does this feel good, Cor? Am I doing a good job?"

"Thank you for inflating my ego," he chuckled amused as he closed his eyes for a moment. Yeah, it felt much better now his pants were open. "You're doing a fantastic job, your touch feels so good," he rumbled and kissed you deeply. Fisting your hair into his hand, dominating the kiss. "Keep doing what you're doing and I'll go crazy," he growled amused to you. "But again, if you want to stop, just tell me."

You gasped at the sensation of suddenly being dominated by Cor. Hair pulled back gently, yet firmly, you couldn't help the soft mewls of pleasure that left your mouth. Embarrassed by the wanton noises that had escaped you, you bit your lip out of nervousness once again and lifted one of your long legs to wrap if around Cor's waist, bringing each others' bodies closer together. 

Feeling Cor's hardness against your own intimate area, you let out an uncontrollably satisfied moan as you rolled your hips forward against Cor's bulge. "Unnh, how about this? How does this feel? Because, Cor, I'm feeling pretty good right now - AH!" you cried out suddenly as you felt Cor rock his hips back forward in return to your own movements.

"Ah you're a little brat huh?" He flipped you over onto your back so he could grind against your crotch firmly. Kissing your breasts through your shirt and massaging them eagerly. "Tell me what you want me to do? Suck on your breasts? Or somewhere lower?" He gave you a little smirk as he grind his hard-on against your soft warm heat. "You sound so pretty. I want to learn every of your sounds. Make you lose your mind. See how beautiful I think you are."

Losing yourself in the motions and sensations, you clutched onto Cor's shoulders and let out an unabashed moan. "Ugh, anything - at this point of time I really don't care. Cor, you're making me feel amazing." You let out a rather cute squeak as you felt Cor's large hand snake behind you and cup your bottom, bringing your still-clothed sex closer to his clothed hardness. 

You ground down on Cor's erection, feeling bold enough to keep your hooded dark brown eyes locked onto Cor's face to observe his reactions. He had shut his eyes, and head was hanging forward, hovering over your head as he thrust down into you, letting out small grunts as he moved. You let go of yourself after Cor's comments about liking the noises you made. Moaning with no particular restraint, you pulled Cor's chest flush against yours and let out a breathy laugh when you felt Cor playfully nip at your ear. "Oh gosh, that tickles!"

He chuckled low in his throat at your comment, nipping your ear again. "Mmm I want you naked. So I can worship your body like the sun caresses the world." He wasn't a man of words usually, but it seemed you brought that side out of him. 

Slowly undressing you and kissing each inch of bare skin that appeared. Low mumbling praise and joy. Worshiping and stroking your curves. "You fit perfectly against me. So soft and feminine." He smirked and bit your nipple through the cup of your bra. His hands massaging your firm behind and grinding harder against you. His cock hard and throbbing in his boxers.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, you pulled Cor's still clothed chest closer to your body and hugged him to you. A rather innocent gesture in stark contrast to what Cor and yourself were doing just moments ago, you ran your fingers gently through the hairs on the nape of Cor's neck in slight trepidation. 

"I... I'm not the most gorgeous woman on the planet or anything... I have stretch marks and some rather soft areas to my body and I'm nowhere near as hot as you are. I hope... that's okay?" you whispered, your tone forlorn. Pulling Cor's lips down to you, you tried to take the lead, trying to get lost in the motions and sensations once more. 

You felt Cor's hands training up the sides of your hips and waist, towards your breasts, cupping the large, more than handful double-d cups and squeezing them firmly. You let out a keen of pleasure as Cor chose that moment to snake one of his hands between your thighs to gently caress your growing wetness. You bit your lip and shut your eyes immediately as Cor's fingers made contact with your sensitive bud. 

"Mmmm, Cor... feels... good. OH!" You almost screamed in pleasure and pain when you felt Cor bite rather firmly onto your sensitive nipple at the same time as massaging your clit. "Don't... don't you dare stop Cor," you warned, clutching at Cor's shoulders and stroking his short hair as he continued his sinful ministrations.

"Y/N, you are the most gorgeous woman in the world to me. I adore your stretch marks," he kissed a few of them carefully. "Your soft spots that I want to keep stroking and touching and are like soft pillows." He squeezed your hips and rubbed his nose against your breast. His fingers still stroking your folds and twisted your clit lightly. Wanting to carve his words into your mind in relation to touches that made you feel good. "I've scars. Burns. Bite marks. I'm not a young man of 18 anymore. But you still find me beautiful. Because they make me me, and your marks make you."

You flushed at Cor's sweet words, throwing your head back against Cor's sheets as Cor's fingers pleasured your love button. Barely able to get your words out, you traced gently patterns on the tops of Cor's shoulders as you clutched onto him. 

"I don't care about your age. I never did... you're amazing as a whole person and your age is just a number. Besides," you giggled breathlessly, "I like a man who knows what he's doing. You balance out my inexperience -  _ oh _ , t-that... felt...  _ uh _ ... good. Unhh, Cor..." You couldn't help but moan as you felt Cor slowly and gently slip in a single digit into your wet love hole. Your hips wriggled sensually at the intrusion, and you clutched Cor closer as he toyed with your sanity.

He smirked as he moved his finger in and out of you slowly, exploring you and relishing in the way you felt so tight around his finger. "Need to stretch you a bit as I don't want you to hurt if I push into you," he rumbled as he kissed down your body, gently nibbling on your inner thighs as he inhaled deeply. 

"You smell delicious," he groaned as he slowly added another finger into you. Scissoring slightly as he latched his lips around your clit. Sucking at the same time. His eyes bright as he watched you, learning what you liked and what turned you on.

Suddenly feeling Cor's mouth on your clit, you cried out loudly, unable to stop yourself from taking your eyes away from Cor's handsome face between your legs. His fingers still pumping and stretching you, you let out soft groans and mewls, unable to keep quiet as Cor's experienced hands just made you feel  _ that _ good. 

"Mmm, Cor... how are you so  _ good _ at this? I feel so... ugh, I need to... I'm going to have to repay you, somehow..." You sighed, your breath catching in your throat as Cor's ministrations on your burning body ripped another loud cry out of your usually quiet mouth. You could practically feel Cor's smirk against your pussy as he continued lapping up your juices, making the most obscene sucking noises. Admittedly, Cor's feral and dominant nature turned you on rather unexpectedly.

"Your sounds are payment enough," he moved his fingers to your clit so he could fuck you with his tongue. Stroking the edge of your hole before plunging into you. Curling and wiggling his tongue. His cock twitched at your noises, pre-cum leaking out of the tip as his hips moved a bit. He wanted to drive you crazy, crazy till you climaxed and found pleasure like you never had before because of him.

You felt your pussy begin to spasm around Cor's wonderful ministrations with his mouth, and you had to throw your back and head onto the mattress to cope with all the sensations you were feeling. You sought purchase on Cor's bed sheets, inhaling his intoxicating scent all around you as you tried your best not to clamp your thighs around Cor's head. 

It proved to be difficult as a searing hot pleasure overcame you before you came gushing into Cor's mouth and around his fingers. You felt tears leak out of your eyes at your first intense orgasm that another person had given you. Sure, you'd touched yourself, as all young women surely did, but having an attractive, golden-hearted man like Cor do the naughtiest things with his mouth to your pussy... 

You let out a choked sob of pleasure and relaxed your body, your inner walls still spasming from the aftershock of pleasure. You couldn't look at Cor at that moment. You were too overwhelmed, and too dazed from your first  _ real _ orgasm to even lift your head.

He whispered praises as he licked every drop of your juices, nuzzling his cheek against your inner thighs as he hummed pleased. Using his fingers to prolong your orgasm like you deserved, wishing to make you feel good and cherished. When your body calmed down, he wiped his mouth clean and kissed your tears away. Wrapping his muscular arms around you to hold you protectively against his chest. "How was that, my sweet Y/N?"

You whimpered slightly, still shocked by the pure pleasure that had raced through your body - all because of Cor Leonis. You turned your head towards Cor, and offered a bleary, pleasure filled smile. "M'alright. Better than alright. Fantastic. Ecstatic. Amazing!" you whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Cor's throat. Noticing the hardness of Cor's erection pressing against your side, you pushed Cor gently onto his back and smiled sweetly up at him, pecking his lips before efficiently making your way down towards his length. He was impressive, to say the least. 

You were a little afraid of having him inside you - but that was a problem for later. For now, you were going to return the favour. With your own mouth. You knew, personally, that you have no chance of being able to take his whole length into your mouth - your mouth was much too small for that. So, you settled on sticking your tongue out and running it firmly on the underside of Cor's cock, taking in the texture and taste of his intimate skin. Hearing his groan of pleasure from above, you shut your eyes and let yourself get lost in the motions - hoping desperately that you sucked Cor off correctly.

"You don't have to do it if you...aaaah" His eyes fluttered shut when he felt your dainty little tongue brush against his cock. Gently cradling the back of your head to support you as he forced his eyes open again. He wasn't going to miss anything. 

"That's it. You're doing good. Nice and easy. Just imagine I'm a popsicle." He chuckled for a second at his own words as he kept his hips perfectly still. The last thing he wanted was to overwhelm you. Knowing you were as innocent as a young kitten, so already delighted with every touch you gave to him. "You're doing good. No need to rush, just listen to your instincts," he encouraged you gently.

Your heart swelled at Cor's praise. Happy that he found pleasure at the hands of your less-than-experienced ministrations, you boldly opened up your mouth as wide as it could go before engulfing the entire head of Cor's cock with your lips. You moaned softly at the taste of his salty and slightly bitter pre-cum. You hadn't known that you'd enjoy pleasuring any man with your mouth, but this sure was a new revelation. 

You stared up at Cor, directly looking into his lust-filled eyes with puppy eyes of your own, pumping Cor's length with one of your hands whilst caressing his hip and buttock with the other. Pulling Cor out of your mouth with a pop, and smiled up at him, a little sheepish. "Like a popsicle," you stated simply, not taking your eyes off Cor as you pressed a tender kiss to the tip of his cock - practically worshipping the man you pinned one-sidedly for, for a very long time.

"Yes indeed." His mouth became dry with intense pleasure as his fingers twitched in your hair. Feeling the hot tight wetness of your mouth wrap out his sensitive tip made him almost come like some kind of teenager who got his first blow job. More precum leaked out of his tip as he made low rumbling noises, his balls started to feel tight and heavy as he kept his orgasm at bay by sheer strength of his iron will.

You couldn't help but moan around Cor's cock as his fingers played gently with your hair, holding you in place as you tried to bob your mouth up and down on his hardness. Glancing upwards again, you noted that Cor looked like he was close to cumming. You sucked harder and pumped faster, suddenly desperate to taste his seed. Curiosity - you convinced yourself. Sheer curiosity. A few moments of effort later, Cor came into your mouth with spurts of semen hitting the back of your throat.

You swallowed, not wanting to make a mess despite the slightly bitter and salty taste in my mouth. You pulled away from Cor's cock and trailed kisses back up his torso, all the way to his lips, smiling against his lips as you kissed him cheekily. Hand slinking downwards, you pumped Cor's still hard erection and smiled shyly. "Felt good?" you asked, your voice incredibly soft.

"I just came in your mouth, what do you think?" He rumbled with a bit of sass and hit your neck lightly but firm enough to leave a mark on you. "Fuck it's so hot to know you swallowed." He shuddered because of the aftershocks of pleasure from his orgasm but also the image of you having his cock in your mouth. He moved his fingers between your thighs and used his fingers on you, listening to your sweet moaning and gasping. "Tell me what you want. You want me cock in you? Fucking you relentlessly till you are hoarse from screaming my name?"

Feeling his touch between your legs once more, you readily spread your legs wider and moaned softly, settling your face close to Cor's neck. You took in his musky, sweaty scent, and you bit your lip, mewling in pleasure as his fingers worked absolute magic on your sensitive nerves. 

"I thought, unghh, that people always swallow - OH!" You squealed as Cor twisted your clit rather hard, sending a wave of unexpected pleasure crashing through you. You bucked your hips up into his hand and threw your head back, letting out loud gasps as he spoke into your ear in a low grumble. Your eyes widened at his rather lewd descriptions, your inner walls tightening in anticipation as you considered his question. Moving your hips up in time with Cor's pleasurable fingers, you couldn't help but get lost in the immediate situation and groan out loud in want. 

"I... want you. Inside. I won't lie," you added, a little hesitant despite the pleasure building in your core, "I'm scared it's going to hurt... a lot. You're... really  _ big _ ! But... I trust you. I want it to be you. So... I submit to you. Cor - I'm in your hands. I need you, now."

"That's it. Relax. Let the pleasure relax you." He murmured as he kept watching you, moving his fingers faster to prolonging your orgasm. Making sure you were all wet and loose for him. "I will go slow and if it hurts, just tell me and I stop. I made you as loose and wet as I could do, so it shouldn't hurt." He pressed soft kisses on your lips, painfully tender and caring. "Condom or no condom?" As much as he wanted to feel you around him without a barrier, he wouldn't force his wishes onto you and he would protect you.

You shut your eyes, willing your eyes not to tear up from Cor's considerations. You let out a whimper from his sensual ministrations with his fingers at the apex of your thighs. Sighing in satisfaction, you couldn't help but wriggle for more friction as you rode out your second orgasm for the night. You considered Cor's question for a short moment before throwing caution to the air. You wanted to feel him inside. Uninhibited. You wanted your first time to be the real thing. You wanted the Immortal's cock unhindered in your wet heat. 

You leaned in and pressed a searing kiss onto Cor's mouth before pulling away and spreading your legs wider. "No condom. I want to feel you. For real. And I trust you - so don't hold back on me."

"I will take good care of you," he rumbled as he got on top of you. Taking his cock and rubbed against your wet folds, coating his cock with his juices and shuddering with anticipation. Locking eyes with you, he lined himself up with you. He searched your face to make sure you were truly okay, and started to sink into you slowly but steady. He leaned in and kissed you deeply to distract you.

Your body tensed naturally at Cor's intrusion, but you did your best to relax into Cor's deep kiss. You whimpered into his mouth as he slowly entered you, stretching and filling you impossibly with his erection. The intense pressure had your eyes tearing up, and a few tears actually escaped your eyes. You closed them and tried to concentrate on Cor's kiss. On his body heat. On his skin rubbing sensually against you. 

You tried to drown in Cor's very being as you leaned upwards despite your discomfort and kissed Cor with just as much passion as he was kissing you. You tried wiggling your hips a little with Cor stilled above you. You could tell his intense blue eyes were wide open, taking in your every reaction. You kept your own dark brown eyes closed, your eyelashes fluttering against your cheeks as a let out a soft moan at the small sparks of pleasure shooting up you spine as you wriggled against Cor's still form a little more. 

"Ah... I think... you can move now?" you said, still a little uncertain. You opened your eyes and managed to smile sweetly up at Cor despite the naughty situation you were currently caught up in. Old habits died hard.

He kissed your cheeks, to brush your tears away. Stroking your sides and rubbing your breasts to relax and get you even more aroused. He kept himself on iron control, this was all about you. Your pleasure. Your excitement. Rubbing your clit to get you even wetter, jaw tensing as he felt you flutter around his rock hard cock. "How do you feel?" he asked with a rough rumbling voice as he breathed slowly. "Does it hurt?"

You cried out softly and tossed your head to the side at Cor's touch. Being filled up and having your clit stimulated, you felt like you ascended to heaven. Pain very quickly turning into pleasure at the sight and feeling of Cor being so attentive, you boldly bucked your hips upwards for more friction against his cock, and let out a loud, debauched moan at the intense feeling of pleasure that spiked through your abdomen and up your spine. You opened up you eyes and stared at Cor momentarily before repeating the movement like a small, timid challenge. 

"I feel fine. Great, actually. You feel like heaven. You're perfect, Cor," you stuttered out, your voice incredibly soft. You ran your hands over Cor's muscular shoulders and back before pulling him closer and wrapping your legs around his waist. You moaned at your own movement, feeling his cock hit a  particularly sensitive spot within your body. "Help me feel really good - please!" you begged Cor softly, clutching at his shoulders, and you pressed tender kisses to his exposed neck.

“Your wish is my command," he growled as he raised your legs higher on his waist and kissed you deeply. Rolling his hips slowly, experimental at first as he kept watching for any signs of discomfort and trying different things to see what brought you most pleasure. Enjoying watching your face change because of the pleasure. The way your soft body moved against his. The sounds you made that made him even hungrier for more. He angled your head back and kissed your throat roughly.

You cried out loud at Cor's rough kiss on your throat, coupled with the feeling of his cock moving in and out of your tight and willing channel. "S-so good... more please, Marshal."

"More?" He growled and removed your legs from his waist. Placing them over his legs to create a new angle and started to move his cock quicker in and out of you. "This what you want?”

The more your pleasure built up, paradoxically, the quieter you got. All you could manage were quiet pants and gasps as you began to reach the cusp of your orgasm. Cor's length drilled into you wet passage incredibly - there was no more discomfort, only pleasure. You let out a soft moan as you slowly let your hand trail down between your body and Cor's, towards your clit as you began to rub it gently for further stimulation. 

"C- Cor... mmmm, I can't hold on any longer... you're loving me so good honey," you cooed breathily - barely able to string words together at the feeling of Cor's sweat slicked skin sensually rubbing against your own.

"I am loving you like you deserve." He growled husky. "Yes touch yourself. Make yourself feel good, I want you to come around me. Shout my name when you find your pleasure." He panted harshly into your ear as he kept thrusting his hips, feeling how wet and tight you became with each thrust. Angling his hips, he hit your g-spot now. His whole body felt like it was on fire, balls pushing up against his shaft as he panted roughly.

A cry escaped your lips out at Cor's command. You wanted to satisfy him, because gosh... you adored him. Moaning softly, you bucked your hips up into his thrusts, reveling in the lewd sounds our skin made smacking against each other. Seeing the pleasure on Cor's handsome and rugged face, your mind conjured an idea. How would it feel to be... on top? 

You bit your lip and wrapped your legs tightly around Cor before using your strength to roll him onto his back - catching him off guard. Now on top, you wriggled on top of Cor and let out a loud groan as you stared down into his gorgeous blue eyes for belated approval in the change of position

"Fuck." He choked a bit on his own saliva as he shuddered, almost coming inside of you. "Good move baby girl." He grunted pleased and grabbed your hips, bouncing you on his cock. Impaling you with each upward thrust. "Let me see those breasts of you jiggle. Mmm you look so beautiful." He grunted and moaned as he moved one hand up and grabbed one of your ample breasts firmly. Massaging and groping it to give you pleasure. Seeing himself disappear inside of you....fucking best view ever.

You moaned obscenely at the pleasure filling me after the change of angle. You rode Cor at your own pace, memorising the way he felt you. The way his calloused hands felt guiding your body down onto his cock. The way his face contorted into an expression of unadulterated pleasure. You moment of clarity came over you, just before you screamed out Cor's name in your intense orgasm. 

He felt good because of  _ you _ . You did this to him. "Cor... I'm feeling really naughty. I want to ride you until you cum too. Please?" You whimpered, biting your lip and staring down at Cor's flushed face with wide, lusty eyes. You were too far gone - there was nothing for you to be ashamed about now.

Cor hissed in pleasure when he felt you come around his shaft, almost coming right then and there. "You won't hear me complain." He grunted amused and tweaked your nipples firmly. Rubbing your clit to prolong your orgasm. "Use me in any way you want to use me."

You cried out at Cor's rough treatment of your sensitive breasts, taking his hand and intertwining your fingers with his.You brought his hand away from your clit and locked your other hand's fingers around his. Fingers locked in one another's, you sighed with a smile on your face before pressing Cor's arms down on either side of his head, your breasts pressed up against his muscled chest as you kissed him sweetly on his parted lips. You wanted Cor to feel just how much you cherished him. Sure, the carnal fucking was fun - but you wanted to make him cum with your own sweet brand of loving.

Showering the Marshal's jaw with butterfly kisses, you slowly began to undulate your hips up and down, sighing softly as you whispered your true feelings into Cor's ear. "I adore you. You're perfect. Thank you. Honestly, I love you so much - for the longest time Cor. You have no idea... I'm so lucky- OH!" You cried out loudly, shutting your eyes and burying your face into the crook of Cor's neck as he began to buck up into you once more. He felt so good - he was the only one who could make you feel this way. You knew it.

Your words healed something deeply broken inside of him. You made him feel so loved, so how could he deny you? Letting out a primal grunt, he came inside of you. His cum coating your inner walls as he shuddered inside of you. He removed his hands from you so he could hug you tightly against him as he panted for you.

You felt Cor's seed fill you up inside, and it was such a new sensation - it felt oddly fulfilling. You sighed and held For close in turn, rubbing his scalp soothingly with your fingers as you moved your hips up and down on his cock, trying to milk him entirely of his seed. "I love you, I love you so much. You're the only one I want inside me ever. I'm always yours Cor." you murmured into his ear, feeling him pull you even closer at your gentle words. You pressed kisses on his shoulder and felt your eyes tear up at the tender way Cor held you. Everything was just... so perfect.

"I love you too," his voice shaking with so many emotions. When they both stopped moving and his cock softened, he held you for a few moments longer. He rolled you onto your back and pulled out of you. Pressing a kiss on your heart. He got up and moved to the bathroom to come back with moist clothes, tenderly washing your body and cleaning you up. A gentle look on his face the whole time. 

You watched Cor as he gently cleaned you up. You felt so respected... so loved. You sighed happily and sat up, wrapping you arms around Cor, stopping his movements. "What happens now?" you asked, your voice tiny. "I've never been in this position before... are we... together now?" you asked, hesitant as you laid your cheek on Cor's warm chest. You could hear his heartbeat, and it was pumping a mile a minute. It humbled your to know that Cor was just as nervous as  you were about the whole situation. He was a co-worker... practically your boss. Things were definitely going to change both in our persona and professional lives.

"If you would do me the honour, I would gladly be your partner." He murmured as he brushed your hair back gently. Putting away the cloth and wrapping his arms around you tightly. "Although, it would be best if at work, we stay professional. I do not want to cause any trouble for you or anyone treating you different because you're with me."

You nodded, fully understanding where he was coming from. In actual fact, you was happy he mentioned it. "I can do that. I personally can't afford any distractions at work either so I'm happy with this arrangement. I can't wait to spend more time with you Cor. There's so much I want to learn about you!" you chirped, suddenly getting excited. Pulling away from Cor, you left your hands on his shoulders as you spoke excitedly. "Like, your favourite colour! And, and... umm, your favourite food! Do you think trees look like big pieces of broccoli? Have you ever dated before? What was your job before you joined the Crownsguard? I just... want to know you! And I'm happy for you to ask me questions about myself too!" you added, suddenly feeling like you was annoying Cor too soon with your excitement.

He couldn't help but smile widely as he leaned back in bed with you and stroked your cheek gently. "Never tone down your enthusiasm or joy. It is what attracted me to you in the first place," he told you tenderly as he rubbed your side softly and pulled the blankets over you two keep you warm - he didn't feel the cold really. "As to answer your questions. My favourite colour is light blue. My favourite food is lasagna. Now you mentioned it, yes trees are similar to broccoli. Yes, I have dated in my youth but it never worked out for many reasons. I was Regis' personal bodyguard when he was a prince. Travelled all across Eos with him thirty years ago."

You nodded, smiling at Cor's answers, pressing a gentle kiss against Cor's chest. A thought crossed your mind as you cuddled your bare body to Cor's under the warm covers. A very naughty thought. You bit yourlip and cleared your throat, slightly embarrassed that you was actually going to ask him what you was about to ask. "Um... Cor?" you said, sounding a little uncertain, "out of all the things we just did... what did you like best? And... is there anything else you want to try with me, in the future?" you felt your cheeks grow hot as the bold questions left your lips. You immediately felt like you had overstepped some boundary, as you felt Cor's arm tighten its hold around your shoulders. Was he angry? Upset?

He scraped his throat as flashbacks rushed through his brain and tried to keep his cock under control. Down you dog. You needed your rest and recover from what had happened. It had been your first time. "Looking into your eyes and watching you come," he rumbled with a light flush on his cheek. 

Exhaling sharply. "Oh love there are a lot of things I wish to try out with you. I just don't want to scare you off." When he had partners, he was kinky and highly sexually but didn't want to toss you into that all of the sudden.

You flushed violently at Cor's answer. Did he really like to see you in such a messy, incoherent state? You nodded regardless, accepting his answer before snuggling even closer to Cor, trying to coax some answers out of him. Sure, you were new to the whole 'sexual relations' thing, but you really wanted to keep Cor happy. You really wanted to give him what he wanted. Wrapping your arm slowly around Cor's torso with teasing touches, you inhaled Cor's scent and laughed dryly. "Come on Cor, I'm not as innocent as I look. Lay it on me- what do you want to do to me? Or rather, with me?" you smiled up at him, reassuringly as you cupped his rough cheek in your palm.

He grunted, his blue eyes becoming darker with lust and swallowed thickly. "I want to tie you up and blindfold you. Tease your body with feathers and drive you crazy with pleasure and unable to do anything. Be totally at my mercy. To hear you beg for release. I want to mount you from behind and make you see Stars." His voice heavy and rough, his heart speeding up a bit at his own words.

You rubbed up and down Cor's abs, memorising the dips, curves and scarring on his hard flesh. You nodded along to everything he said, your eyes widening with every kink he revealed. Feathers? That was new. And mounting you from behind... sounded interesting- exciting even. You felt myself grow a little excited and a pressed your thighs together, willing your arousal to die down. 

"We could do that one day," you said gently, tracing patterns onto Cor's muscular body. "I trust you'll take care of me no matter what." you bit my lip and glanced up at Cor through your lashes, eyes wide. "D-do... you want to know what I'd like to do with you?"

His hand squeezed lightly on your hip as he pulled you closer. Pressing soft kisses on your face. "Yes. I want to know everything about you. Just...don't think because I don't ask questions or don't talk much, means I am not interested. I'm just not used to talking, and I like listening to your voice than my own." He took your hand and kissed your fingertips tenderly.

You couldn't help but giggle at the fluttering touches of Cor's lips on your fingers. Taking a deep breath, you pulled Cor's face closer to yours by the nape of his neck and pressed a lingering kiss on his slightly chapped lips. "Listen then. I want... you to use... toys on me. Edge me until I'm begging for you to be inside me. I want you to use your mouth to pleasure me endlessly- and I want to learn how to properly suck your cock. And," you pulled away laughing openly as you took in Cor's look of extreme concentration, "I want to give you a massage. And not in a kinky sense- just... every night - I'll give you a massage because, sweetie, you are always  _ so  _ tense I can't be good for you physically or mentally!" you rubbed Cor's shoulder's, a look of concern taking over your lustful gaze. 

"I worry about you sometimes... well... all the time. I want to do my part and take care of you like you take care of me!" you said, your voice tinged with concern as your mind started to buzz with your concerns surrounding Cor and his perpetual tense state.

"What have I don't to deserve you?" he asked confused and almost a bit lost as he stared at you. His knuckles brushing lightly over your breast as he kept staring at your face. "You can give me a massage, I won't stop you. Fair warning, I will probably fall asleep on you if you do." His lips curved into a little smirk. "As for the toys...I have a few in mind I want to use on you. And I'll gladly use my mouth on you."

You sighed at Cor's touch and drew closed to him, unable to help yourself from slinging your leg over his legs as you cuddled his warmth close. "Hmm, my favourite part about what we did was the things you did with your mouth. I've always found the act of penetration a little confronting, but it  _ did _ feel pretty good. Probably only because my first time was with you..." you trailed off, in serious contemplation. You didn't notice the way Cor's hands started to not-so-innocently run up and down your thigh while you were deep in thought.

"And honestly, I should be asking the same thing of you- I lucked out big time with you, Cor!" you giggled, but ended up gasping as you felt Cor's familiar fingers rubbing at your entrance again. "Cor?" you whimpered, caught a little of guard.

He tried to look innocent and playful, you bringing that side out of him. A side no one had ever truly seen but you. "I deeply enjoyed orally pleasuring you. You taste so sweet and succulent. I could spend hours between your thighs and be more than content." He growled amused as he dipped two of his fingers slowly into your hole. Using his other hand to rub your clit playfully. Flicking it gently and hummed pleased as you shuddered and your eyes rolled back with pleasure. He grunted as he felt you twitch around his fingers, the wet sound music to his eyes as he wiggled his fingers.

His touch felt blissful between your folds as you let out breathy moans, wanting him to hear just how good he was making you feel. You bucked into Cor's hand and grunted softly as Cor wriggled his long, thick fingers in your wet heat. "You're... such a tease..." you panted, pulling Cor closer. An idea suddenly filled your head and you latched your lips upon Cor's prominent collar bone, licking and sucking firmly. You smiled against Cor's skin, hearing Cor's deep moan, replying with your own high pitched keen as he tipped you over the edge once more.

"Marking me, little kitten?" He shuddered as his cock became fully hard. Humming pleased when he felt you come around his fingers, coating them and his hand in your juices. "You'll have to get used to me playfully placing you on a flat surface and using either my mouth or fingers to give you some stress relief." He started to become addicted to you, wanting and needing you more than air. He pulled his fingers out of you, he licked them clean as he watched you with an amused smile.

"Cor..." you gasped at his words, your eyes watering with need as you suddenly needed him inside you again. Past being ashamed, you spread your legs wide and pulled Cor on top of you, allowing him a moment to settled on top of you before you pulled his head down for a hard kiss. "Fill me up again. Please... gods Cor you're turning me into a sexual deviant." You couldn't help but use humour in your naughty situation, true to your own nature. You wrapped your legs around Cor's waist and beckoned him closed, moaning incredibly loud as Cor's thickness entered you for the second time that night. You could really get used to this feeling. "Unghhhh, Cor... rough. I let's try it rough right now."

"You turn me into one too." he teased amused as he pushed into you in one quick thrust, shuddering at the fantastic feeling. You fit him perfectly. Your walls hugging him like a hand made glove. "Tell me to stop it if I'm too rough," he told you seriously, it would hurt him if he hurt you while it should be only pleasurable. After you nodded, he got rough with you. Biting your neck, squeezing your breasts as he fucked you hard and good. Enjoying your screams and cries for more. Grabbing your ass and lifted you higher so he could thrust even deeper into you.

You felt like you were blabbering rather incoherently as pure, unadulterated pleasure took over your body. Letting your mind shut off for the moment, you let your hips move in tandem to Cor's powerful thrusts, moaning louder than you had ever done before with every movement. You clutched at Cor's muscular forearms and made eye contact with him - he looked absolutely wild as he smirked down at you and increased his already rough pacing. You threw your head back, letting out a scream of intense pleasure as he continued to hit your g-spot. You were close already.

"You like it, my little Y/N. Having my cock fuck you hard. Ruining you for every other man for now and ever?" he snarled at you as he stared down at you. Biting your breast and leaving a little mark. So you knew every time you saw yourself naked, that you were his.

You let out a high pitch keen, from deep within your throat as Cor's words did a number on you. "Y-yes. But you're the o-only man I'm e-ever going to be w-with so-OH!" you cried out as Cor hiked your legs up over his shoulders and hit you incredibly deep with his amazing cock. "Ah, Cor! Mmmm, I'm about to come. I... AH, feel so good- you're so big you hit me in all the right places!" you cried out, trying to be more vocal as you could see Cor was really... getting off on it.

To hear a sweet innocent girl like you talk so dirty, it turned him into an animal. Sucking and biting you as much as he could as he pounded into you hard and fast. "Come for me. Now. Fuck now." He spanked your ass firmly. Feeling your wet walls switch and squeeze around his cock. "Come for me Y/N. Scream my name. Let everyone hear who is making you feel good."

You cried out louder, letting out breathy gasps as Cor fucked you harder than you had ever imagined he would. You couldn't help the screams of pleasure leaving your mouth as the marshal pounded you into oblivion. You'd never thought that being treated so roughly could feel so incredibly  _ amazing _ . "Cor," you began to chant. "Cor, you're fucking me so good. Cor... my marshal... Unnngghhh-!" you screamed, arching your aching back as your legs seized and you came hard against Cor's cock. "COR AAAAH OH ASTRALS I JUST..." you screamed incoherently as you rode out your orgasm, your eyes shut tight and your mouth agape in absolute pleasure. You could hear Cor's voice, rough and low, saying something - but your mind was in such a strongly pleasured haze that you could barely make anything out. All you could feel was his cock continuing to pound you raw.

He met pounding into you, wanting your orgasm to last as long and intense as possible. Face twisting as your walls constricted his cock. Soon he couldn't hold off anymore and roared your name as he came hard inside of you. Feeling you with thick ropes of semen as he shuddered on top of you, his hands squeezing and massaging your hips as he buried himself into you as deep as possible. The tip pushed up against your cervix. "Yes yes Y/N. Fuck yes baby."

Moaning softly at the feeling of Cor filling you up, you sighed gratefully as the marshal gently let your legs fall back onto the bed. As Cor tried to pull out of you, you shook your head and held him close- wanting to stay connected a little longer. Overwhelmed with emotion, you couldn't help but begin to cry. You felt lame, but it was all you could do. Experiencing so many firsts with Cor... was incredibly beautiful. It was a miracle you felt so comfortable with him. You glanced up at Cor's pleasured - turning concerned - face and leaned up weakly to press gentle kisses to his lips. "I love you so m-much. Thank you... I just... I don't know what to say anymore. You take me to heaven and back with everything you do to me and... I don't know if I can compare..." you sniffled.

He relaxed as he was terrified he had hurt you for a moment but when you started talking, the worry went away. He pressed gentle kisses back as he rested half on top of you so he wouldn't crush you. "Then say nothing. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I love you too, my sweet little Y/N. You're my heart."


End file.
